A Pureblood's Nightmare Before Christmas
by LynnHF
Summary: Kaname is invited to the Cross Families house for Christmas! But things don't go so well for him, namely, a hormonal Grandma(?) and what seems to be a never-ending supply of kids has him realize there is no place like home for the holidays... (Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** Kaname is invited to the Cross Families house for Christmas! But things don't go so well for him, namely, hormonal Grandma(?) and what seems to be a never-ending supply of kids has him realize there is no place like home for the holidays…(Edited for Mistakes)

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything but this plotline.

Kaname sighed. It was another long day in his office. The Night Class had left for their families quite some time ago, (AKA like a week ago) and he was … well… I wouldn't go as far as saying bored but…. Well, it was to quiet. He wasn't really sure if anyone was still on campus, but he still had a lot of work left to do before he had any hope, and I mean any, of returning to the Kuran Mansion before Christmas to celebrate some time alone for the holidays with his black female cat that he's named Midnight, despite the fact that she had white socks on her paws. Kaname sighed again and picked up his ringing phone with slight annoyance.

"Kaname Kuran, how may I help you?"

"Wow, are you always so polite when you answer the phone Kuran?" Zero's familiar voice sounded through the phone and Kaname sighed one more time before pinching the tip of his nose and closing his eyes.

"What do you want Kiryu?"

"Where are you?"

"In my office?"

"Like, in the Moon Dorm or like, at your no-one-knows-where-it-is-home or where ever you disappear for the holidays?"

"I'm sitting in my office chair at the Moon Dorms finishing some leftover work… Why?" Suspicion was very clear in his voice.

"OK good. Kuran, listen to me very carefully, I want you to either stay in that office and hide or just pack up your things and leave before the Headmaster finds you and invites to the Cross family house for Chr-"

"Is that Kaname your talking to Zero?" Kaname heard on Zero's line of the phone call.

"What?! No! Why would I call Kuran?!"

"To make sure he can't come with us to go home!" The Headmaster screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Kuran, never mind, just run!" Kaname heard Zero scream before the phone call was disconnected.

Kaname blinked and slowly shook his head. A warning from Zero Kiryu to leave the Academy before the Headmaster found him seemed… unreal, and yet... Thinking that he never wanted to meet the Cross family more than he needed to, Kaname stood up and quickly packed up his papers in his suitcase and left his office. He went into his room, which, luckily for him, wasn't so far away. When opening his door, Kaname heard Midnight meow at him in greeting before he felt her rub up against his leg. Believe it or not, no one really knew about her either, so he was going to have to sneak her out with him.

Not like he was going to do that anyway ssssoooooo… yeah.

Kaname quickly picked up Midnight and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and sat her down. He strode over to his closet and grabbed his normal trench coat/dark colored dress clothes and shoes and quickly changed. Packing away his Night Class uniform Kaname flashed around his room packing up some clothes he would feel naked without and left his room locking it behind him. Midnight in one hand and his suitcase in the other, he started towards the gates. Right, when he opened up the gates, Kaname stopped and flinched at the sound of the Headmaster behind him along with what sounded like Zero and… Yuki…? She didn't go with her BFF Yori? Turning Kaname barely had time to drop Middy (Midnight) before he found himself on the ground with the Headmaster crushing him to what felt like death.

"Headmaster Cross!" Kaname yelled right before Zero pulled him off.

"Kaien, what are you doing?! Trying to kill him?!"

"Kaname! Are you alright?!" Yuki yelled as she kneeled next to him.

Kaname sat up and rubbed his head and shot her a charming smile. "I'm quite alright Yuki, are you alright?" Yuki smiled and nodded. "Good. Let's keep it that way." Standing up, Kaname offered her his hand and pulled her up. Looking towards Kaien, Kaname asked him. "What do you need Headmaster Cross?"

"I want you to come with us to Celebrate Christmas with us!"

"I…" Suddenly, flashes of the Cross family members screaming and no one having a moment of alone time went before him and he slightly shivered. "Have other plans for the holidays."

"Going home to your mansion that's alone in the middle of nowhere? Sounds fun."

"What?! Kaname you can't be alone for the holidays! Come with us! Please!"

Kaname sighed and agreed. The next thing he knew was that he was suddenly in the back of the Headmaster's car and with Midnight in his arms, on a five-day trip. Through the entire trip, Kaname was forced to listen to Zero's never-ending complaints about the Cross family. When they finally arrived, Kaname was quick to get out of the car, afraid of more stories but as soon as he did so, he heard.

"What a handsome young man!"

When suddenly, grubby, old wrinkled hands reached up and brought his head down and the next thing he knew some old lady was kissing his cheeks. Disgusted, Kaname gently pulled anyway and then he was tackled by… children…? Dropping Midnight, again, gaining an unhappy meow, Kaname soon found himself on the ground once more.

"Get off the Pureblood Vampire you idiots!" Zero yelled pulling the kids off.

Kaname had never before felt so happy to see/hear Zero in his life. Getting up, Kaname looked around and saw what looked to be hundreds of different people. Some pregnant, some holding kids/babies/toddlers while some tried not to laugh at the whole scene and Kaname was finding that he was missing his alone time more and more. But what he thought disgusted him out of everything was the fact that the… Grandma was licking her lips as she looked him up and down and Kaname had to repress a shiver.

"Hello… I don't think I need to introduce myself." Kaname said as he gave a slight smile and wave with a small voice that he was even caught off guard with.

It sounded weak, and well… not like him.

"Of course you don't need to introduce yourself sugar!" The Grandma said, dragging the word sugar out so much that Kaname's right eye twitched as the idea that she was trying to flirt with him came and suddenly wouldn't leave his brain no matter what he thought to try and get rid of it. "Welcome to the Cross family home darling."

Kaname looked over at Zero and saw that he looked just as disgusted as he felt. Looking at Yuki, he could tell she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment, it was that time he wished for his phone to ring. Looking at the family, Kaname thought that he could at least try and get to know the family he's been avoiding since he was a teenager.

A few hours later…

Kaname couldn't take it anymore.

The Grandma wouldn't stop flirting with him or more like AT him. The kids wouldn't leave him alone for more than a minute. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him and Midnight had hidden underneath the couch to hide away from everyone. Not to mention that the nose was just too much, making him miss his home more than he ever thought possible. When suddenly Kaname all but jump when someone dropped… (was that alcohol?) all over him from above.

"Sorry!" Kaname heard one of the many Cross's yell out as they ran away from the rails. Kaname just stood there and hoped he'd make it to nightfall with his sanity still with him.

Hour later….

Kaname decided that kids, are in fact monsters. Here is why. They never leave you alone, always wanting something. They pull hair. Torture cats (and many poor Vampire caught in the house of horrors) and each other. He had to stop a total of 8 fights so far, and it wasn't between him and Zero. He had to stop the kids from fighting each other! Where was the discipline?! Not one of the kids knew how to treat him, act, or know anything other than to be loud and try to kill each other.

Though… there could be worse things.

Like the Grandma, staring at him weirdly… moving on.

"Kaname, can you help in the kitchen?!" Yuki called out to him.

""Yes Yuki! I'll be right there!"

Kaname sighed and walked towards the kitchen only to slip and fall on his face because of… was that… Vampire Hunter tripwire wrapped around his ankles?

"We got you!"

"Ooph!"

The kids jumped on him and started hitting him with bats and screaming something about capturing the, 'Oh-so-powerful-pureblood-vampire'.

"STOP!" Kaname heard some of the adults yell out, Zero and Yuki included, but right now… he couldn't give a shit.

Hissing, Kaname turned into a swarm of bats and went back into his human form above the children. He growled and hissed down at them, the house shaking and some glass threatening to break.

"What do you think your doing?" He growling out. "You, do NOT treat a Pureblood Vampire that way. I will teach you respect."

And with that, Kaname picked them all up and brought them to their room separately. Throwing them in and locking the door behind him. When he was finished throwing the children away, he calming went back down stairs. Everyone was looking at him but he simply ignored them, and the children crying, and went to help Yuki in the kitchen.

That night…

Kaname had had, enough. He wasn't going to replay all the torture he's been through in the last few hours but the house was finally, and I mean FINALLY quite and he was going to take advantage and he didn't care if he had to walk all the way home but he was going to before that Grandma finds him and before the kids woke up and/or escaped their room. Grabbing his suitcase once more, Kaname silently walked down the stairs and wrote a letter saying that something came up with the Council and that he was sad leaving before he walked towards the door with Midnight in toe and closed the door behind him. Once he was a few blocks away Kaname hailed a cab and went to the nearest rental car shop that was open at that time of night and drove all the way back to the Academy to pick up his own car and continued his trip to the Kuran Mansion, once he was inside Kaname dropped his suitcase on the floor and leaned against the door in relief, breathing in the familiar smells and listening to the quiet that surrounded him. He locked the door behind him and threw off his trench coat and moved his suitcase to his room. He picked up the documents that still needed to be looked over and he sat down in his office. Finishing up the work he still had left. Once finished he unbuttoned his dark blue dress shirt and walked downstairs. He walked into his kitchen aware that Middy was following him and poured the cat some food in her bowl before grabbing a glass, a water pitcher full of water, pack of tablets and a few books from the library before walking into the living room. Setting everything down Kaname lit the fireplace and removed his black dress shoes relieving his dark gray fuzzy socks and kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and fixed his drink. With a sigh, Kaname picked up one of his books and relax into his seat as Midnight came up to lay on his chest, purring. Yup, it was quiet, warm, and that's all he really needed for the holidays.

No place like home…

Away from his worst, never-ending nightmare.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! (Edited for Mistakes)


End file.
